


A Bone Deep Ache; A Feeling Unknown

by Militem (ava_militem)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Dominance, F/M, Lost Love, Lost Memories, Not Happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_militem/pseuds/Militem
Summary: Chasing Signals ended with Layla Morris disappearing after she left the Institute, torn between four rival factions and being unable to cope with the truth about Shaun. This story picks up shortly before where Chasing Signals left off.





	A Bone Deep Ache; A Feeling Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Chasing Signals ended with Layla Morris disappearing after she left the Institute, torn between four rival factions and being unable to cope with the truth about Shaun. This story picks up shortly before where Chasing Signals left off.

 

There was a time he would have laughed at the hesitation the soldier was displaying as it was so uncharacteristic, the way he almost spun in circles as he took two steps towards the gate before turning and taking three away. Instead, pity was the only emotion he could feel. No one deserved the hell he was going through, not even a jarhead like him.

 

Loyalty was a hard thing to come by these days and this guy was as loyal as they came. His reward? A fate worse than death. Imagine the surprise on their faces, to see a ghost walking through those gates. He wondered if the order to ‘shoot on site’ had made it here yet. Of course, he was probably already wiped from the records or whatever the Brotherhood called their archive. Litany? Codex? He supposed he should have known. It was his job to know things.

 

Maybe they would not even recognize him. He watched as the soldier ran his hands through the hair that had grown long over the past year, before collapsing against the wall in defeat. The soldier was frustrated, again, no big, he always pulled through. As if on cue, the man stood, picking up a rock and hefting it with a loud grunt through a window pane in the distance. Thankfully there were no baddies about to cause trouble. Hopefully, the nearby Brotherhood would ignore the noise.

 

In his darkened corner, he pulled out and lit a cigarette. He didn’t know why he’d started smoking again, he never liked the aftertaste of cigarettes, considering they were over 200 years stale and full of chems. Not the fun chems either. He knew it was careless to smoke so close to his target, that the lit end was a red beacon in the low light of the evening. Part of him didn’t care, just like his target didn’t care as he began to sob against the building once more. It was a good thing the old buildings were still solid, less his pounding fist against the aged bricks bring the building down on top of him.

 

The cigarette fell from his fingers as he watched the soldier sink to the floor and press the muzzle of his 10mm to the side of his head. This was new, not the kind good of new either. She’d warned him this could happen, he just never believed it, but that’s why he was here after all. She would never forgive him if it ended like this. His movements were instinct he stepped out into the street towards his target. 

 

The sound of gunfire ripped through the still, evening air.

 

A damn shame.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started playing Fallout I also began writing Chasing Signals, a chronical about my OC Layla and her budding romance with Paladin Danse. The problem with that story is I wrote it in first-person and I personally don't like the style. I have also learned a great deal about writing since then and have long stewed over this idea which I will not attempt to put into words. The first few chapters are to establish the main point in the story.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Any and all suggestions are always appreciated.


End file.
